blazbluefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Режим Галереи/Continuum Shift
Continuum Shift Аркада= BlazBlue Continuum Shift, Аркадный Режим, 1.png BlazBlue Continuum Shift, Аркадный Режим, 2.png BlazBlue Continuum Shift, Аркадный Режим, 3, А.png BlazBlue Continuum Shift, Аркадный Режим, 3, Б.png BlazBlue Continuum Shift, Аркадный Режим, 4, А.png BlazBlue Continuum Shift, Аркадный Режим, 4, Б.png BlazBlue Continuum Shift, Аркадный Режим, 5.png CONTINUUM SHIFT, 1.png|CONTINUUM SHIFT CONTINUUM SHIFT, 2.png|CONTINUUM SHIFT Resume, 1.png|Resume Resume, 2.png|Resume Resume, 3.png|Resume The Pain, 1.png|The Pain The Pain, 2, А.png|The Pain The Pain, 2, Б.png|The Pain The Pain, 3.png|The Pain Reverse, 1.png|Reverse Reverse, 2.png|Reverse Dejya vu, 1.png|Dejya vu Dejya vu, 2.png|Dejya vu Forget Past, 1.png|Forget Past Forget Past, 2.png|Forget Past Temptation to Force, 1.png|Temptation to Force Temptation to Force, 2.png|Temptation to Force Incomplete, 1.png|Incomplete Incomplete, 2.png|Incomplete Kalmah, 1.png|Kalmah Kalmah, 2.png|Kalmah Desperado, 1.png|Desperado Desperado, 2.png|Desperado Heaven and Hell, 1.png|Heaven and Hell Heaven and Hell, 2.png|Heaven and Hell The Numbers, 1.png|The Numbers The Numbers, 2.png|The Numbers ARCH ENEMY, 1.png|ARCH ENEMY ARCH ENEMY, 2.png|ARCH ENEMY re-Play.png|re-Play Wrath Blade, 1.png|Wrath Blade Wrath Blade, 2.png|Wrath Blade |-| История= BlazBlue Continuum Shift, Opening, 1.png BlazBlue Continuum Shift, Opening, 2.png BlazBlue Continuum Shift, Opening, 3.png BlazBlue Continuum Shift, Opening, 4.png stray sheep, 1.png|stray sheep stray sheep, 2.png|stray sheep stray sheep, 3.png|stray sheep stray sheep, 4.png|stray sheep stray sheep, 5.png|stray sheep Decision, 1.png|Decision Decision, 2.png|Decision Decision, 3.png|Decision Decision, 4.png|Decision Desperation, 1.png|Desperation Desperation, 2.png|Desperation Desperation, 3.png|Desperation Desperation, 4, А.png|Desperation Desperation, 4, Б.png|Desperation Desperation, 5.png|Desperation Desperation, 6.png|Desperation lie to myself, 1.png|lie to myself lie to myself, 2.png|lie to myself lie to myself, 3.png|lie to myself lie to myself, 4.png|lie to myself Journey, 1.png|Journey Journey, 2.png|Journey Journey, 3.png|Journey Journey, 4.png|Journey Journey, 5.png|Journey loyalty, 1.png|loyalty loyalty, 2.png|loyalty loyalty, 3.png|loyalty loyalty, 4.png|loyalty erosion, 1.png|erosion erosion, 2.png|erosion erosion, 3.png|erosion erosion, 4.png|erosion dilectus, 1.png|dilectus dilectus, 2.png|dilectus dilectus, 3.png|dilectus dilectus, 4, А.png|dilectus dilectus, 4, Б.png|dilectus dilectus, 5.png|dilectus Relatives, 1.png|Relatives Relatives, 2.png|Relatives Relatives, 3.png|Relatives Relatives, 4.png|Relatives Lost ARCH ENEMY, 1.png|Lost ARCH ENEMY Lost ARCH ENEMY, 2, А.png|Lost ARCH ENEMY Lost ARCH ENEMY, 2, Б.png|Lost ARCH ENEMY Lost ARCH ENEMY, 3.png|Lost ARCH ENEMY Lost ARCH ENEMY, 4.png|Lost ARCH ENEMY Lost ARCH ENEMY, 5.png|Lost ARCH ENEMY possibility, 1.png|possibility possibility, 2.png|possibility possibility, 3.png|possibility possibility, 4.png|possibility lacrima No-11, 1.png|lacrima No-11 lacrima No-11, 2.png|lacrima No-11 lacrima No-11, 3.png|lacrima No-11 lacrima No-11, 4.png|lacrima No-11 regret sin, 1.png|regret sin regret sin, 2, А.png|regret sin regret sin, 2, Б.png|regret sin regret sin, 3, А.png|regret sin regret sin, 3, Б.png|regret sin regret sin, 3, В.png|regret sin regret sin, 4.png|regret sin regret sin, 5.png|regret sin regret sin, 6.png|regret sin Advent Sword, 1.png|Advent Sword Advent Sword, 2.png|Advent Sword Advent Sword, 3.png|Advent Sword Advent Sword, 4.png|Advent Sword MURAKUMO, 1.png|MURAKUMO MURAKUMO, 2.png|MURAKUMO MURAKUMO, 3, А.png|MURAKUMO MURAKUMO, 3, Б.png|MURAKUMO MURAKUMO, 4.png|MURAKUMO MURAKUMO, 5.png|MURAKUMO MURAKUMO, 6, А.png|MURAKUMO MURAKUMO, 6, Б.png|MURAKUMO MURAKUMO, 7.png|MURAKUMO MURAKUMO, 8.png|MURAKUMO MURAKUMO, 9.png|MURAKUMO MURAKUMO, 10, А.png|MURAKUMO MURAKUMO, 10, Б.png|MURAKUMO Continuum Shift II Аркада= BlazBlue Continuum Shift II, Аркадный Режим, 6.png friendship, 1.png|friendship friendship, 2.png|friendship loyalty, Валкенхайн Р. Хеллсинг, 1.png|loyalty loyalty, Валкенхайн Р. Хеллсинг, 2.png|loyalty Lies and regret, 1.png|Lies and regret Lies and regret, 2.png|Lies and regret |-| История= Heart to Heart, 1.png|Heart to Heart Heart to Heart, 2.png|Heart to Heart Heart to Heart, 3.png|Heart to Heart that which is inherited, 1, А.png|that which is inherited that which is inherited, 1, Б.png|that which is inherited that which is inherited, 2, А.png|that which is inherited that which is inherited, 2, Б.png|that which is inherited that which is inherited, 2, В.png|that which is inherited that which is inherited, 3, А.png|that which is inherited that which is inherited, 3, Б.png|that which is inherited Continuum Shift Extend Аркада= Numberless death, 1, А.png|Numberless death Numberless death, 1, Б.png|Numberless death Numberless death, 2.png|Numberless death Numberless death, 3.png|Numberless death |-| История= Calamity Trigger Reconstruction, 1.png|Calamity Trigger Reconstruction Calamity Trigger Reconstruction, 2.png|Calamity Trigger Reconstruction Calamity Trigger Reconstruction, 3.png|Calamity Trigger Reconstruction Calamity Trigger Reconstruction, 4.png|Calamity Trigger Reconstruction Calamity Trigger Reconstruction, 5.png|Calamity Trigger Reconstruction Calamity Trigger Reconstruction, 6, А.png|Calamity Trigger Reconstruction Calamity Trigger Reconstruction, 6, Б.png|Calamity Trigger Reconstruction Calamity Trigger Reconstruction, 7.png|Calamity Trigger Reconstruction Calamity Trigger Reconstruction, 8.png|Calamity Trigger Reconstruction Bystander, 1.png|Calamity Trigger Reconstruction -the end of time-, 2.png|Calamity Trigger Reconstruction -the end of time-, 3.png|Calamity Trigger Reconstruction Grim Reaper, 6, А.png|Calamity Trigger Reconstruction Ragna the Bloodedge, 1.png|Calamity Trigger Reconstruction False hero, 3.png|Calamity Trigger Reconstruction -Lies and Truth-, 1.png|Calamity Trigger Reconstruction -Lies and Truth-, 2.png|Calamity Trigger Reconstruction False hero, 2.png|Calamity Trigger Reconstruction Calamity Trigger Reconstruction, 18.png|Calamity Trigger Reconstruction Grim Reaper, 8.png|Calamity Trigger Reconstruction Grim Reaper, 5.png|Calamity Trigger Reconstruction Ragna the Bloodedge, 2.png|Calamity Trigger Reconstruction Ragna the Bloodedge, 3.png|Calamity Trigger Reconstruction Ragna the Bloodedge, 4.png|Calamity Trigger Reconstruction Ragna the Bloodedge, 5.png|Calamity Trigger Reconstruction Ragna the Bloodedge, 6.png|Calamity Trigger Reconstruction Ragna the Bloodedge, 7.png|Calamity Trigger Reconstruction Slight hope, 1.png|Slight hope Slight hope, 2.png|Slight hope Slight hope, 3.png|Slight hope Hunting Dog, 1.png|Hunting Dog Hunting Dog, 2.png|Hunting Dog Hunting Dog, 3.png|Hunting Dog Scapegoat, 1.png|Scapegoat Scapegoat, 2.png|Scapegoat Scapegoat, 3.png|Scapegoat Darkness Visible, 1.png|Darkness Visible Darkness Visible, 2.png|Darkness Visible Darkness Visible, 3.png|Darkness Visible en:Gallery Mode/BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Категория:Галерея изображений